


Journals of a Vagabond

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verse.  Aragorn reflects on love, duty, and destiny.  For the ‘Aragorn Poetry Writing Challenge’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journals of a Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

And so we parted:  
the wind ran on the grass  
and my heart was bent  
like the frail stems.

And so we parted:  
rain trailed off the leaves  
and my heart echoed  
every mournful drop.

You, silent and still,  
and my heart yearned  
for what lay beyond:  
and so we parted.

 

_On his parting from Arwen in 2951._


End file.
